Snow And Ice
by NyaaPower
Summary: Gray confessed his feelings to Juvia, only to find her kidnapped along with Natsu by the dark guild Blazing Shinobi. He sets out on his own and soon finds Eve who has the same target as him, to help a mysterious woman, and they team up to get the job done together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's NyaaPower here, this is my first fanfic, so, sorry if its bad, reviews would be helpful, this is only chapter 1 and I'm hoping to add more as time goes on, please read on and enjoy.**

**Oh, also I don't own fairy tail. : ( **

* * *

It was around 3 weeks ago when Gray finally confessed his feelings to Juvia, when Gray nervously closed his eyes to wait for either a cold slap or a warm embrace. He was greeted by Juvia's warm body hugging him as they both fell over onto the sunny grass surrounding the guild of Fairy Tail. Their relationship was very open to the guild and Gray would tease Natsu about how he still remained single. They shared many happy moments and Juvia would sometimes greet Gray with a character bento of the two. Jobs were hard as when they weren't on them together they would often feel lost and space out, and would look to Mira for comfort and warmth that she would happily give from behind the bar. Sometimes the guild's girl talks would get onto the subject of Gray, and the girls would look in admiration as she spoke of the cute things Gray would do, resulting in a collective 'aww' then Natsu would into question leaving Lucy in an embarrassed red colour after the chat. Their latest love adventure found them in the swimming pool behind the guild late at night kissing and hugging until a sleep-starved Natsu came out shouting

"Oi! It's 2 am keep it down lover boy!"

Resulting in a 3 people laugh echoing into the warm night air, soon their story of love came to the point that be the basis for the whole tale and will start in the next chapter!

About 5 days ago Gray walked into the guild expecting to find Juvia however no one had seen her and when Gray asked Mira she said she hadn't seen her, or Natsu either, which was strange as both Juvia and Natsu loved to be in the guild and feel the cheer that buzzed in the air. As Gray approached Fairy Hills to see if she was maybe in there he found her hat. Which was weird as she was normally never seen without it, he picked it up and under it was a strange note saying

"We have taken your lover! We have also taken the pink haired one! If you ever want to see them again you have 7 days to come to our guild, if you bring 700,000 jewels we will only kill one. Also wear this hat to show who you are and you are here for them ~ Blazing Shinobi"

Blazing Shinobi, something rang in Gray's head, he had heard of this guild somewhere before, they were a dark guild who would often take hostages and demand high ransoms

"Should I tell the guild, or should I go on my own?" Gray asked himself as thoughts of the two people dear to him flooded his mind.

* * *

**Hey again, that's the end of this chapter sorry it's a bit short... But I will be adding more, in the next chapter it will be Eve (you know Blue Pegasus Eve) and he will be a main character in the story along with Gray. Thank you for reading, don't forget to hit that review button! Thank you again ~ NyaaPower**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter into my fan fiction this will be Eve's motives and reasons to go after Blazing Shinobi. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter about Gray and Juvia. Also reviews will be appreciated. The story will begin soon so read it at your leisure and hopefully you'll like it! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Eve was out shopping for the things Blue Pegasus needed he was silently browsing the products when he heard a quiet call of his name come from the shadows. The snow mage turned around and no one was aiming any speech at him, only the busy market scene. Slowly he continued horizontally along the stalls, when he heard his name again, the voice was from a person he'd never heard before, it was a female's, quite posh and confident too, Eve turned around again… still not there. Finally on the 3rd time a woman with long black hair in around her mid-twenties was stood there, her eyes were a deep emerald green and very enticing, she spoke with an air of regal and said

"Please Eve… Eve Tearm… I have selected you to help me defeat Blazing Shinobi, they are a terrible dark guild with lots of blood on their hands, they must be stopped. I myself cannot do a lot but I'm sure you can help me, however I wish for you to take this mission alone if you do accept it. Please can it stay highly confidential too." The woman spoke with an air of mystery. Eve was very confused and slightly angry at the conditions she wanted, such as doing the mission on his own, if they were so dangerous, then why couldn't be bring Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya with him? However, the woman had a feeling of sorrow in her voice, had Blazing Shinobi done something to the woman or her family? Eve had many questions for the woman, but first he had to agree, he couldn't turn her away when he could feel so much emotion in her plea. Graciously the snow mage agreed but before he could say a word the woman disappeared, leaving behind only a note saying:

"_To chosen mage, _

_When you have finished the quest blood of the guild master of blazing shinobi is dripped onto this paper, it will transform into a bag of 500,000 jewel for your reward._

_Good luck on your quest chosen mage"_

Eve decided to not rush out on the quest, as he could end up getting hurt or even killed so he finished what he had set out to do.

The next day Eve set out on his job saying to his friends back at the guild that he was visiting an ill relative and didn't know when he was going to return. He had no idea where to go but as he walked away from the guild waving to Hibiki as he disappeared into the horizon, the woman from the market appeared before him and told him

"The headquarters of the ones you seek is deep in a red cavern where the seas smash and burn" she muttered the words and disappeared with the sudden breeze that ran through the air. Eve thought to himself about what she had just said… Seas that burn, possibly lava? And a red cavern, a place within a volcano perhaps? But that's impossible. Well there is a volcano on the island off the coast. So Eve's first idea was to take a train to Hargeon and then get a boat to the volcanic island.

His journey was long but eventually a fisherman gave him a cheap ride to the island, he said he liked to fish around the island for the tropical fish that preferred the warm waters surrounding it. The ocean was quite kind to the sturdy boat as the waves were calm and tender. Eventually the boat docked at a small jetty protruding from the island. Eve thanked the man and paid him with a large tip for his troubles. Slowly he admired the beautiful scenery of the island until he heard a slightly familiar voice shout

"Ice Make: Arrows!" followed by grunts of pain, deciding the person needed help Eve ran towards the noise, but when he got there, the black haired teen had already finished, or so he though, one masked man was about to punch him from behind until Eve shouted

"White Out!" and quickly knocked the man unconscious, Eve looked deeply into the person's dark blue eyes and said

"Gray Fullbuster?"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2 I thought chapter 1 wasn't long enough so I tried to extend this one. I hope you liked it, I really like Eve and Gray so I made them my 2 mains. Don't forget to leave a review thank you ~ NyaaPower! 3**


End file.
